Day by Day
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: [One Shot] Don't look back, just leave. Don't find me again, just live on. Because I have no regrets from loving you. Take only the good memories. I can bear it in some way. I can stand it in some way. Please be happy. Because I will fade away day by day.


In the middle of progressing two stories, I'd like to put up a one shot story. This story is inspired from Big Bang's hit song: Haru Haru.

Credits go to CLAMP who owns Cardcaptor Sakura, and Big Bang who owns Haru Haru.

* * *

**DAY BY DAY**

* * *

"You should have told him, Miss Kinomoto." Tomoyo pressed sharply. This was the hundredth time she delivered her preach to the frail twenty two year old girl who laid in the hospital bed. Even though she was about to begin her strict lecture, her heart could not help to ache seeing her cousin's condition.

Sakura moved a bit in her hospital bed. She did not bother to plunge into debate with Tomoyo. She just smiled weakly at her, "We have been through these kinds of conversations before, Tomoyo. You already know my answer."

Tomoyo bit her mouth, tried to hold her tears. She was hit back the last time she visited here, Sakura did not even recognize her. It had been a year since her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, found that there was a tumor in Sakura's brain. The Kinomoto and Amamiya families had lived in worries and anxieties. It only meant one thing. The cancer was getting worse. They had sought a lot of treatments for their cherry blossom, until it came to decision that Sakura would go under surgery next week. This was their last chance. Their last hope. Sonomi would perform the surgery by herself. She was determined. She would never let her niece leave her like her cousin, Nadeshiko, had done.

Tomoyo saw the white cap that protected Sakura's head. She could never see Sakura's beautiful auburn hair. The treatment had made her loose it. Despite she still looked stunning as ever. Tomoyo sighed sadly.

Suddenly Sakura felt a nausea attack. She hinted to Tomoyo to get her the little bucket beside her bed. Tomoyo grabbed the bucket frantically and held it for her. Sakura was vomiting violently. Tomoyo patted Sakura's back. She stiffened her sob. She always wondered why from billions of people in this earth, the cancer simply chose her cousin? Sakura was young, cheerful and selfless. She did not deserve all of this.

* * *

Syaoran walked wobbly to his apartment after got back from his office. He flung himself to the couch and closed his eyes. He sighed. It had been a year since that damned day. His breathing was labored. He clenched his fists as the memories flew back to him.

* * *

_One year ago_

"Please give me one bucket of sakura flowers." Syaoran grinned to the florist shopkeeper. It was only seven in the morning. The _Spring Heaven _was only florist in Tomoeda which opened early.

Today was her Sakura's twenty first birthday. He wanted to give a simple birthday greeting first by stopping at her house and waking her up with sakura flowers as the first thing she would see. Syaoran greetly welcomed the bouquet from the shopkeeper. He was humming all the way to Sakura's home. He absolutely could not wait for tonight. He already arranged a surprise for Sakura. His bestfriends; Eriol, Takashi, Katsuo and Shin contributed in helping him to surprise her. They would organize a fireworks into sakura flower's form.

Suddenly his amber eyes caught a lovely figure of a short auburn haired girl accross the street. Syaoran smiled, left out a surprised feeling to know that Sakura could wake up at this hour. He was about to cross the street when suddenly he saw another figure beside her. It was his bestfriend, Eriol.

_What are they doing?_

Syaoran frowned.

And there he saw Eriol carressed Sakura's hair. He kissed her cheek and then her lips.

The sakura bouquet in Syaoran's hands were fallen to meet the rough asphalt. His body was trembling. His fists were clenched. What were they doing? It could not be that they were just acting, right? He then saw Sakura handed a golden ring to Eriol. That ring! Syaoran really knew that ring. It was a ring that he gave to Sakura as her nineteenth birthday's present. Syaoran had carved his name and Sakura's on that ring. It was their sign of love, for heaven's sake. How could she?

Sakura left Eriol after he kissed her on forehead. Syaoran could not hold it. He walked quickly to Eriol. He did not mind the cars that horned at him when he was crossing the street. He felt rage felt his being.

Eriol was frozen when he saw Syaoran. He threw a hard punch on Eriol's face. Eriol glared at him. His sapphire orbs were cold.

"What did you do just now? Are you crazy? You, bastard!" Syaoran yelled at him. He saw that blood was starting to stream down on Eriol's pale face.

Eriol laughed hollowly, "So, you saw it, huh? Good. Then i don't have to describe everything."

Syaoran was trembling. He was about to throw another punch at Eriol, but he blocked it and punched Syaoran's back.

"Sakura never loves you, Syaoran! You are nothing in her life! Get real!" Eriol snapped heartlessly.

Syaoran wiped his bleeding mouth. He was panting. He could not believe what he just heard. "You are my cousin, for God's sake! I trusted you! Give me back that damn ring!"

"This ring is mine now and i will replace your name with my name!" Eriol glared.

Syaoran wanted to hit Eriol again, wanted him to feel the pain. But Takashi, Katsuo and Shin came out of nowhere and held them.

"Let me go! I want to beat him to death!" Syaoran spat as he was struggling hard to release from Takashi.

"Stop it, Syaoran! Both of you are making a scene!" Katsuo snapped.

It was true. There were a lot of people watching them.

Eriol laughed once again, "You are nothing, Syaoran! Nothing! She is mine now!"

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes. He would never forget the day. He always saw Eriol and Sakura together after that. They seemed really happy. Syaoran could barely hold his desire to destroy Eriol whenever he saw them kissing and hugging affectionately. He sighed resentfully.

_Hope you are happy with him, Sakura Kinomoto_.

* * *

"You will be fine, Sakura. I promise you." Sonomi smiled to her loveliest niece.

A week had passed, and the surgery day came. Fujitaka, Touya and Tomoyo were there. Eriol, Takashi, Katsuo and Shin were there to encourage Sakura as well.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She just wanted to reassure them that she was fine.

"_Kaijuu_, you can do this! _Okaa-san _will bless you from above." Touya embraced his sister tightly.

Sakura chuckled and hugged him back, "For this time, i will let you call me _kaijuu_."

"_Otou-san _love you, Sakura-chan. Please come back safely." Fujitaka held Sakura's shoulder. A tear came up from his eyes. He put his last hope to Sonomi.

Sakura looked at Eriol, "Thank you very much for your help, Eriol-kun. I really appreciate it."

Eriol just smiled faintly. He could not see her for a long time. He just could not.

Eriol got out from her room and took his cellphone. He squeezed it, thinking hard. He had to do this before it was too late! He finally scrolled down his phone and pressed a number.

His voice was trembling when he said, "Syaoran, come to Tomoeda Hospital right now!"

* * *

The doctors already had prepared Sakura for the operation. Sakura was looking at the hospital ceiling as they rolled her to the operation room. Her family and friends were in the waiting room.

Sakura already saw them all, but she still felt empty. She still had not seen him yet. She knew that this was wrong. But she had committed from the first time. She did not want to hurt him.

The ceiling changed into the surgical lights in instance. She heard her aunt told her that she would be anesthetized in seconds. Tears were coming from her emerald eyes. And Syaoran's image was the last thing in her head before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Syaoran was running frantically along the hospital corridor. He did not heed people's nag at him. Sakura was the only thing in his mind now. He was really afraid if he could not make it on time before the surgery. He was really afraid that he could not see her.

He stopped when he saw Eriol, his friends and Sakura's family. He was panting hard. He neared them slowly.

Eriol saw him and faced him. He took out something from his pocket. It was their ring. Sakura and Syaoran's ring. He sighed and handed it to Syaoran. "You are the only man that Sakura loves in her life. No one else. You are the only one."

Syaoran's hands were trembling when he took the ring from Eriol. He was loosing his energy, but Takashi caught him firmly.

Why he could not see it? Why he could not understand what she had done? He really knew and believed that Sakura would never abandon his love to her. But why he did not think about the possibility even for a second?

"Oh, God." Syaoran was starting to break down. He was screaming with tears poured his face.

Tomoyo, Takashi, Katsuo and Shin refused to look at him. They could not stand to see Syaoran wrecked. Tomoyo stiffened her sobs.

* * *

Syaoran saw her being rolled out from the operating room. Her eyes were closed tight. Her face looked peaceful.

"I'm sorry." Sonomi cried hardly to Fujitaka. Fujitaka hugged her tight and eased her.

Syaoran approached his cherry blossom's lifeless body and held her hands. He kissed her forehead.

_I cry. Oh my love, please don't lie. You're my heart and my all._

_Say goodbye._


End file.
